


Affectionately

by shichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, come adesso, ha un vago senso di colpa che relega volutamente in una parte del proprio cervello: succede quando lui e Koushi sono soli, vuoi perché Sugawara va a studiare da lui nel weekend o viceversa, vuoi perché a volte in inverno la casa di Daichi è più vicina e a entrambi sembra una scusa credibile per stare insieme senza palloni da pallavolo e rumore di scarpe sul parquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionately

**Author's Note:**

> Promptato da Myshaeumi @ [summertimerec](summertimerec.tumblr.com)

Nonostante i momenti in cui deve fare terrorismo psicologico sui suoi kohai perché non c’è altro modo di tenerli in riga, Daichi è una persona molto attenta agli spazi altrui; non è tipo da invadere la privacy di una persona, né con le parole né con i gesti. Quando si prende delle libertà è solo perché è sicuro al cento per cento di poterlo fare e, anche in quei rari casi, ha comunque l’accortezza di assicurarsi sempre di restare entro limiti tacitamente imposti da se stesso o dall’altro.  
Sugawara fa eccezione e non solo su questo, non soltanto perché sarebbe capace di perdonargli quasi tutto: Daichi lo guarda e ha la certezza che, se qualcosa non andasse, lo capirebbe. Magari non cosa nello specifico, certo, ma sarebbe capace di notarlo. È una sicurezza che gli piace avere, soprattutto sapendo che non sarà mai davvero in grado di nascondere qualcosa a Sugawara – ma gli sta bene così, dopotutto.  
A volte, come adesso, ha un vago senso di colpa che relega volutamente in una parte del proprio cervello: succede quando lui e Koushi sono soli, vuoi perché Sugawara va a studiare da lui nel weekend o viceversa, vuoi perché a volte in inverno la casa di Daichi è più vicina e a entrambi sembra una scusa credibile per stare insieme senza palloni da pallavolo e rumore di scarpe sul parquet.  
Quando l’attimo prima sono fermi sul letto, presi ognuno da un’attività diversa, e Sugawara si ricorda che è ospite e che non vuole mettere in disordine la camera di Daichi; allora si alza per andare a posare il libro, a cui non riesce più a prestare attenzione, sulla scrivania.  
Ci hanno messo più di quanto si potrebbe pensare, a raggiungere una loro intimità nei gesti che somigliasse a quella di due fidanzati piuttosto che alla complicità di due amici. Ancora adesso Daichi è il più goffo, e Koushi quello a cui tocca sempre sorridere per suggerirgli che va tutto bene qualunque cosa lui voglia fare – questo lo imbarazza anche di più, a dire il vero, e gli stringe lo stomaco e fa anche troppe altre cose che Daichi non nota, perché il sorriso di Sugawara è una cosa che non ha mai saputo ignorare.  
Ma ci sono momenti come quello, in cui approfitta dei punti deboli di Koushi per il proprio tornaconto e si sente una persona orribile ad ogni movimento che compie: alzarsi in piedi, raggiungerlo, cingergli la vita.   
Sugawara fraintende sempre, gli attribuisce una dolcezza che ora come ora non vuole rivolgergli, perché sa che l’altro soffre il solletico eppure è così crudele da farglielo comunque.   
Così le mani si insinuano appena sotto la maglia dell’altro e le dita sfiorano i fianchi – non c’è malizia, questo è vero, ma c’è l’intento.  
Koushi ride, lo prega di smettere e cerca di sfuggirgli; Daichi normalmente rispetterebbe la sua volontà, ma quella risata che riempie la stanza è così bella e calda che per una volta essere il cattivo della situazione non lo ucciderà.  
Sugawara ride, ride, si dimena come può e pensa di essere in salvo quando raggiungono il letto e lui ci si butta di peso trascinandosi dietro anche Daichi, che fa attenzione a non finirgli addosso facendogli male, ma non molla del tutto la presa.  
«Daichi, Daichi smet— Daichi dico sul se—»  
Ci prova davvero, Sugawara, ma lui continua a sentirlo ridere e a chiamare il suo nome a quel modo. Le mani restano lì dove sono e lui azzarda, persino, mormora uno “scusa” che non è affatto sincero – se lo fosse lo lascerebbe andare, dopotutto – e gli posa un bacio alla base del collo, lì dove arriva senza sforzarsi a cambiare posizione.   
Smetterà, probabilmente più “prima” che “poi”, ma sarà sempre troppo presto sentire quella risata che andrà scemando nel silenzio e in un respiro leggermente più veloce; sa già che Koushi lo guarderà con disapprovazione e un cipiglio che vorrebbe essere severo senza riuscirci davvero.  
I tocchi si fanno meno insistenti, ma gli provocano comunque il solletico visto che lo sente andare in tensione e trattenere qualche sbuffo che non capisce se sia un accenno di risata o cosa, ma che trova tenero e quindi se lo tiene così com’è.  
Koushi tace, Daichi suppone che sia il suo modo di mettergli il muso – in realtà resta in silenzio perché in quei momenti si sente un po’ in colpa: soffre il solletico, quella è una tragica verità, ma non _così tanto_.  
Si sente orribile ma Daichi, che è così goffo nelle sue dimostrazioni di affetto e così timoroso di sbagliare qualcosa anche se lui è certo non potrebbe nemmeno volendo, sembra felice e Sugawara tutto sommato pensa di poter fare i conti con la propria coscienza dopo.  
Per adesso gli va bene fingere un broncio, mascherare lo sbuffo divertito per le reazioni dell’altro in un accenno di risata a stento trattenuto; penserà poi a tutto il resto, adesso gli basta lo “scusa” che Daichi mormora prima di posargli un bacio alla base del collo e di sentirsi felice per una cosa tanto semplice.


End file.
